History Repeating
by Jayni
Summary: Working Title; Course Language, B/J pairing pending. Justin gets into a car accident while living with Debbie in S1.


TITLE: //Currently Untitled, suggestions welcome//  
  
AUTHOR: Jayni  
  
ARCHIVING PERMISSIONS: Requests denied pending completion.  
  
RATING: PG for coarse language, mostly attributed to Debbie Novotny. =P  
  
WARNINGS: B/J pairing pending. Currently unbetaed, as of June 20, 2003.  
  
SUMMARY: Set when Justin is living with Debbie while attending St. James Academy, back in Season 1, after episode 10. He gets into a small accident, but it's enough excuse to make Brian Kinney - God's Gift to Gay PA - feel something.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm deftly aware that because I've seen all the episodes up until the most recent and I tried to make sure that I didn't cause any overlap of events. I might later incorporate events that happen in episodes 11-15ish, but I haven't yet decided… but presumably, this may interfere with any events that may occur in the latter episodes, though I have little intention on touching the season one finale because it was one of my favourite episodes. =P I'll just have to see if it'll pan out, as I haven't decided yet if I'm going to continue this fic. But if there are any continuity problems as it stands right now, feel free to let me know. =)   
  
---  
  
"Look. This is the last time I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Please, Brian, I swear… if you do this one thing, I'll never ever –"  
  
"… ask me to do anything again. You said that after I jerked off into a cup for you, Linds, and the requests have been rolling in ever since." Brian tapped off the ash from the end of his cigarette, "Like I told you before - I just won't do it." He brought his dwindling cancer-stick up between them as if offering it for examination. "Did you know that people used to call these 'fags'?... Bet you didn't know that." He nodded in her general direction, and while Lindsay stood there puzzling, he was heading straight for his jeep.  
  
"…really? -- Wait, Brian!" Calling after him was failing miserably, so she attempted being stern, "Brian Andrew Kinney." Brian didn't even bat an eyelash in her general direction. He simply unlocked the doors of his vehicle from his keychain and let himself in. The blonde woman gave chase and pushed her shopping cart to block his car door from shutting.  
  
"Fuck! Watch the paint job, woman!" The man pushed the cart, laden with diapers and groceries away from his car into the empty parking spaces nearby. It knocked into another cart, which was lazily left unattended in the parking lot enclosed by the Safeway and its adjacent mini-mall. Frankly, Brian wouldn't be caught dead in this neck of the breeder woods if it wasn't for the old Chinese guy who ran the best damned dry cleaners this side of the Susquehanna. Unfortunately, he had run into Lindsay in full-blown needy dyke mode. According to his watch, she had about 1.43 nanoseconds before she poked out her bottom lip and was begging –  
  
"Please, Brian? Please please please – it would mean so much…"  
  
"Don't you have to get home and take care of my son?" After being satisfied that there weren't any unfortunate dings in his masterpiece of an automobile, he turned his back on the pleading woman to admire himself in his side-view mirror. "I hesitate to think that my million dollar life insurance policy's going to be wasted on a Mini-Mel."  
  
Lindsay predictably puffed out her chest, briefly ignoring her cart to offer a thorough scolding, "I'll have you know that Mel is a fully capable parent, something which I would love to say about you if you weren't so damn bull-headed all the time!" She grabbed him by the arm and forced him around to look at her, not wasting a moment to shove her finger in his face. "Brian Kinney, you'll do this if you know what's good for you."  
  
"… and just how is calling that little twat going to be good for me?"  
  
The woman didn't answer, save for a dramatic sigh, and then turned on her heel and went to retrieve her cart.  
  
---  
  
"This is why I hate playing cards with you, Daph."  
  
"You are *such* a sore loser, Justin…" Daphne offered a punch to his arm, as she started shuffling the cards again. "… If you don't like playing cards with me, you shouldn't have gotten stuck in here in the first place." Her eyes made a sweeping pan across the hospital room. The two of them never really played cards before, except that time when he got a kidney infection – for lack of anything better to do in a hospital room. It's not like a person could get cable at St. Pitts, or the institution formerly known as Mercy Hospital.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, the next time I get into a 'hit and run' – I'll keep it low key." For all the maturity he'd uncovered in his eighteen years on the planet, Justin Taylor still occasionally threw a raspberry. He was about to comment further until a familiar red wig poked into the room, followed by a cow-print vest decorated with pride buttons wrapped around a big-bosomed tee-shirt reading, "Are You Man Enough To Take It From Behind?" … and somewhere in the array came the boisterous voice of Debbie Novotny.  
  
"Sunsh~ine!" She kicked the door the rest of the way open, holding several boxes of snuck in food from the diner. "You've gotta eat – and knowing these hospital people, you're so chock full of J-E-L-L-O, that the whole fag community'll be lining up around the block to taste Justin-cherry piss." Daphne was quick enough to gather up the cards before Debbie started arranging the boxes on Justin's tray table, producing plastic utensils from somewhere inside her vest. "And I sure as hell ain't leavin' till you eat every last spot of that meatloaf."  
  
Daphne grinned at her grimacing friend… Justin told her once exactly how they made the meatloaf, with the huge gallon tubs of ground beef – and that the whole process wasn't enough of a turn-off without knowing that the leftovers sometimes got frozen and served 'fresh' the following week. "Well, I guess my shift is over." Kissing her best friend on the cheek, she got her stuff together and made her way for the door. "I'll be back tomorrow with a fresh new load of homework, compliments of St. James Academy." Justin offered a wave, as he was trying not to choke on a mouthful of meat, and Debbie gave her a friendly shove out the door.  
  
"Don't you worry, sweetheart, our Sunshine has more love comin' to him than a 10-inch stud at the White Party – ain't that right, baby?" The Sunshine in question merely rolled his eyes, while continuing his assault on the vast amounts of food in front of him. Debbie plopped down in Daphne's vacant seat, and gave Justin's leg a healthy pat. "How they treatin' ya in here, sweetie?"  
  
Justin swallowed loudly, and hit his chest with his fist. "They're just keeping me in here 'cause of all my allergies… to keep me under observation – but I'm feel totally fine, Deb, I swear."  
  
"You don't have to convince me, baby," Deb said firmly, though her eyes were glistening with volumes of untold worry. "Those assholes just wanna milk ya for every dime you're worth, y'know – Did I ever tell you about the time Vic and I –" Fortunately, Justin was saved by the bell. Or rather, the theme song of the show of that title was playing out on his cell phone. "Go ahead and answer it, Sunshine – could be Jen checking in." The boy nodded while grabbing at his phone – he looked down quizzically as the 'Caller ID: Unknown' flashing up at him. The look changed to a frown as Debbie began wiping his mouth and chin.  
  
"Deb, I can wipe my own – Hello??"  
  
"I know she wishes she were a gay man, but do you think it healthy to encourage her?"  
  
"Brian?!" With the total shock of it all, Justin bolted upright, nearly shoving his tray table back, and toppling all of its contents. He offered a sidelong apologetic glance at Debbie, who just nodded and made a quick exit – but not without flicking his nose first. "What are you – I mean, how are you–"  
  
"Lindsay had this ker-ray-zay... idea that *I* would feel good calling *you*," Brian started, followed by the sound of a cap twisting off a bottle in the background. "And you know I'm *all* about feeling good." Then there was a rather unattractive snorting coming over the line, causing Justin to cringe.  
  
"Brian, you're high – and probably drunk, maybe you should call Michael to take you home…"  
  
"No no no, I'm all good here – have a couple friends with me, actually, guys? Yeah, hey – okay - Say *hi* to Justin, boys–" There were a few broken greetings from several men in the background. Justin couldn't find the words. "Called to say…" His voice trailed as though he lost his train of thought, and then there was a snap and he was back, "Right, called to wish you – no, called to *tell* you that I wish. That. You. Were here." There was a pause, where Justin couldn't be sure if Brian had a brief moment of clarity, or if the drugs had just messed with his internal processing. The boy in his hospital bed and gown concluded the former, when he heard Brian's stifled laugh and tell-tale wheezing breath, followed by dispersed chuckles coming from the background. Justin was totally silent, but he doubted Brian noticed as the chuckles were steadily graduating into moans and grunts.  
  
Then the line went dead. Justin turned his head to look at his cell phone, putting it to his ear once more as if to figure out if he really heard what he just did. Whether he was still in shock, or he had a momentary lapse of sanity, the blonde boy was a vision of cool, quiet calm. He turned off his cell phone, set it on his nightstand. He gently pushed away his tray table to the side, deciding he was no longer hungry. Deb, who would never admit to having her ear at the door, took this moment to peek in.  
  
"Sunshine?"  
  
"You know what, Deb?" He paused a minute, as if decided exactly what he was going to say. "I'm… tired." He didn't perceive how unnerved Debbie was by his sudden change in demeanor, but she didn't pursue anything. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and stacked the boxes, saying something about him maybe wanting something more later. Pulling his covers up, while he eased back to lie down, and even offered a counterfeit smile when she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Debbie Novotny left her little ray of sunshine in his hospital room to rest, but she was on a mission to rip Brian Kinney a new one.  
  
---  
  
FURTHER AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, this is the part where I admit that this is my first Queer as Folk fanfic… something I wouldn't say in the beginning, for fear of scaring people off. =P Please offer constructive criticisms in your reviews, which I hope you do make. ^^; My main concerns are sticking within the timeline and keeping true to the original characterizations as much as I can.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Queer as Folk and its characters are the intellectual property of Cowlip and Showtime. The places and landmarks that are mentioned do not reflect the actual places or people of those regions or facilities, nor do any that bear similar resemblance to actual places or landmarks. In short, I'm a student with more time than money, and this is the climactic product of several accumulative years of procrastination. XD 


End file.
